De cafés y otros asuntos
by Drewyd
Summary: Al principio, Clint no se había dado cuenta que habían notas en su café. [Taserhawk, AU]


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Marvel... y a Sony... y a Disney... y a quien sea.

* * *

 **De cafés y otros asuntos**

Al principio, Clint no se había dado cuenta que habían notas en su café.

Eran cosas como « _Que tengas un buen día_ » o « _Me encantan tus Converse morados_ », y eran muy pequeñas, en papelitos debajo de su vaso. Cuando lo había notado (al caerse una sin querer) había sentido las ansias de volver a la cafetería, pero se contuvo. Por poco.

«Contrólate, Barton. Igual mañana volverás».

Eso era cierto, pero no hubo manera de que dejase de pensar en ello durante el día. Hasta Natasha le regañó mientras entrenaban, ella ballet y él arquería.

—¿Podrías por favor concentrarte un minuto, Barton, o es mucho pedir? —le siseó ella, enojada, y Clint le había hecho los signos de perdón con la mano. Natasha bufó—. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy temprano hoy. Tengo una cita con Steve y quiero arreglarme temprano.

—'Tasha —se quejó y disculpó Clint al mismo tiempo, pero ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y salió por la puerta.

Luego, en la noche, se había golpeado el tobillo con la punta de su mesa mientras preparaba una lasaña y se le salieron unas maldiciones tan altas que su vecina de al lado, la señora Avery, le golpeó la pared varias veces.

Menuda mierda.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y se colocó su camisa más bonita y sus Converse morados. Intentó peinarse su cabello rubio arena, pero dio la batalla por perdida en unos pocos minutos.

«Intentar domar este pelo es como montarse en un toro y darle un golpe en las nalgas».

La analogía le hizo reír un poco, pero se miró serio al espejo e intentó discernir el por qué le interesaba tanto esas notas. Él no era un muchachito de instituto cachondo, ni tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una novia. Aun así, se sentía entusiasmado por conocerla (o a él, pero no bateaba para ese lado). No todo tenía que tener una razón o lógica.

Con ese pensamiento salió de su diminuto apartamento rumbo al café que había a dos calles, entrando con fingida serenidad. Como eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana no había demasiada gente dentro, y Clint pudo avanzar en la cola sin problemas. Su corazón se cayó a sus pies al ver al crío lleno de granos en la cara atendiendo la caja, pues aunque estaba de buena onda con todo eso de los gays y relaciones homosexuales, él no era esa clase de hombre, y no tenía curiosidad, muchas gracias.

Cuando llegó a la caja registradora el muchacho le atendió la orden y le preparó el _latte_ de vainilla con doble crema y azúcar de siempre. Clint murmuró unas gracias y sólo se le ocurrió preguntar cuando ya se estaba retirando.

—Eh... Bobby...—leyó en la tarjeta de su uniforme, y parecía que el universo se estuviese burlando de él. Sólo así le habrían dado al niño el mismo nombre que el de su ex novia —. ¿Sabrás por casualidad algo sobre unas... notas? ¿En mi café?

Clint le temía al momento en que Bobby asintiese y se sonrojase hasta las espinillas, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento mucho —contestó, y Clint volvía a estar en la primera base. Sin nada —... Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —inquirió Clint, interesado. Un hombre detrás de él carraspeó.

—No tenemos todo el día, puñetas. Algunos tenemos que trabajar—gruñó, y Clint lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—Pues aguántese o váyase a otro sitio, viejo. Además, estoy bastante seguro que no lo extrañaran mucho por allá —replicó, y volvió a mirar a Bobby —. ¿Aunque...?

El chico parecía muy incómodo, pero su miedo (o intimidación) por Clint superaba la que tenía por todos los demás clientes.

—También está... Darcy. Ella trabaja los lunes, miércoles y viernes, tal vez ella sepa algo.

—Darcy —repitió Clint, sintiendo el nombre en su lengua. Darcy —. Bobby, muchas gracias. Has hecho tu buena obra del día. Te mereces mucho más que lidiar con bastardos como ese.

Al decir eso había señalado al hombre detrás con la barbilla, y mientras que el empleado se había puesto muy rojo, el individuo detrás de él comenzaba a protestar. Clint no le hizo ningún caso y agarró su café, saliendo a trompicones del lugar.

Esa tarde tenía prácticas de tiro, pero nunca dejó de pensar en ella, Darcy. Cuando Natasha llegó le encontró sacando las flechas del blanco, con el pelo revuelto y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Has estado muy raro estos días, Barton —le comentaba ella, todavía con el uniforme puesto de bailarina. Ella pensaba participar en las olimpíadas, pero en la categoría de gimnasia, barras asimétricas, y dividía su tiempo en los entrenamientos y clases de ballet. Y Steve.

—Es que conocí a alguien —indicó él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Natasha alzó una ceja y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se levantó.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo se llama la desgraciada... digo, afortunada?

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa —replicó Clint, y comenzó a engrasar flechas, buscando cosas que hacer para mantener la conversación—. Se llama Darcy.

—¿Darcy qué? ¿Johnson? ¿Rowell? ¿Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio?

—No lo sé —se encogió él de hombros, y ambas cejas de Natasha de dispararon hacia arriba.

—Y... ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita?

—No lo sé —volvió a responder Clint, y Natasha soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—No me digas que andamos otra vez con novias imaginarias, Clinton Barton —Natasha tenía una manera particular de decir las cosas que te daban ganas de encogerte en ti mismo o seguir luchando contra ella. Steve y Clint siempre escogían la última opción.

—¿Cuantas veces te voy a repetir que Cath no era imaginaria?

—¿Y por eso será que nunca la vi o escuché de ella o entendí ese extraño nombre suyo...?

—... Este no es el punto —le interrumpió Clint, agarrando el arco—. Ella es real y la voy a conocer mañana.

Natasha lo miraba con detenimiento, pero decidió dejarle en paz (por ese día) e irse a comer con Steve y su mejor amigo Bucky.

A la mañana siguiente Clint volvió a colocarse una de sus mejores camisas, sus zapatillas moradas y e intentó nuevamente peinarse, con los mismos resultados.

Clint no era una persona particularmente nerviosa o ansiosa, y por ello ni su corazón estaba acelerado cuando entró a la tienda ni sus manos le temblaban. Eso sí, estaba muy entusiasmado, como un niño pequeño, y portaba una sonrisa muy _Clintesca_ , como le llamaría Natasha.

Hizo la cola característica de cada mañana, asegurándose de no mirar hacia la barra para no arruinarse la sorpresa. Cuando llegó a la caja, alzó la vista con una bocanada de aire, y no pudo evitarlo: sonrió.

La chica era bien bonita, con un largo cabello negro, lacio y brillante, unos grandes lentes oscuros y una sonrisa descarada demasiado parecida a la suya.

—¡Hola! —le saludó—. ¿Lo mismo de cada día?

Clint asintió, todavía sonriendo ladinamente, y cuando ella se volteó para prepararle el café, tuvo una vista preciosa para admirar sus atributos traseros.

Notó con facilidad que ella sacaba un Post-It de su bolsillo y le escribía algo con un bolígrafo, para luego colocarlo debajo de la taza. Cuando se lo entregó, la mano de Clint rozó la de ella y sintió una descarga eléctrica diminuta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar, y mientras se tomaba el café le arrancó la nota y la leyó.

« _Salgo a las una y cuarto_ » decía, y Clint soltó una risotada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —le preguntó Steve con una sonrisa. Ambos tenían el cabello muy rubio, pero mientras que el de Steven Rogers estaba perfectamente recortado y peinado (soldados, pff), el de Clint se levantaba en todas las direcciones.

—No lo incites, Steve —suspiró Natasha mientras hacia sus estiramientos básicos. Clint le sacó la lengua.

—Luego charlamos y nos conocimos (me considera el sordo más sexy de Nueva York) y tuvimos un ardiente sexo en mi apartamento. Fin. —Steve rio con ganas y Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, pero también sonrió.

—¿Y cuándo nos la vas a presentar?—inquirió ella, maliciosa. «Sólo la quiere conocer para contarle mis secretos más vergonzosos, la muy condenada» pensó Clint.

—Nunca. Tú serías una pésima influencia en ella —contesto Clint, amarrándose las botas. Gracias a ello pudo evitar el zapato que le lanzó Natasha —. Creo que sólo se la presentaré a Steve, él sí es de confiar.

Steve bufó, divertido, y Natasha comenzó a practicar en las barras, con toda su concentración puesta en su entrenamiento.

—No te confíes, Barton —murmuró la mujer entre dientes, haciendo una pirueta bastante complicada en el aire—. Soy como una... espía. La conseguiré tarde o temprano.

Clint ya estaba por la puerta cuando lo dijo, y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Review?


End file.
